A ball bearing of the foregoing type having a raceway rail with a longitudinally directed, throughgoing raceway groove for the loaded balls of a row of circulating balls is shown in FIG. 5 of DE-OS No. 2003535. At both longitudinal ends of the raceway rail a reversing groove is formed in the rail running along a segment of a circle, which is connected to the linear raceway groove for the loaded balls and which overlies the reversing raceway of the cage sleeve. In order to avoid damaging jamming of the balls in the reversing raceway, the shape of the reversing groove must be manufactured extremely accurately and arranged exactly over the associated reversing raceway of the cage sleeve. The known ball bearing for this reason has the disadvantage that the corresponding opening in the cage sleeve must be manufactured within very close tolerances in order to accurately hold the raceway rail. In addition, the reversing groove of the raceway rail having a profile conforming to the balls cannot be formed without difficulty. The known ball bearing for lengthwise movement is for this reason expensive to manufacture.